The World As I See It
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU S6 - After his brother visits Alex goes and finds the woman he almost had a family with. Knowledge of S3 Private Practice is probably needed! Addex. 3shot! Also AU S3 Greys.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AU 6x19 and AU S3 of Private Practice. It should all be pretty self-explanatory! Reviews will make me really happy :)**

* * *

><p><em>the world as i see it<br>__[1/3]_

_~x~_

"Where's Aaron?" Meredith asked as she walked into the house and sat on the couch next to Alex.

"He went back to Iowa"

"You let him drive after surgery?"

"I'm not his Dad, he's got my number"

"You know you're nothing like you're father right?" Meredith said with a small smile.

Alex let out a slight laugh "You're nothing like your mother" Meredith smiled at him and took the box of cereal out of his hand as she sat back on the sofa.

"You're good" he smiled "You'd be good, you'd be a good Mom" Meredith smiled back at him and took a bite of the cereal.

"I could've been a Dad" he said quietly after a few minutes.

"What?" Meredith frowned, turning to look at him.

"You remember me telling you about me and Addison right?" he asked.

"Sure" Meredith nodded "You really liked her, you slept together, you screwed it up, she went to LA and you never really spoke to her again"

"Right" he sighed "Well what I didn't tell you was, about 6 weeks after me and her slept together, she came to me and, and told me she was pregnant, and that she was keeping it, and I, I was happy" he whispered "I was happy about it even though I was scared and, and I still couldn't tell her how I felt about her, I was happy about the baby, we kept it quiet because, we didn't know how it was all going to work, we had a scan and heard a heartbeat and, and then when she was almost 3 months, she called me in the middle of the night and, I couldn't really understand her, she was crying and, it was more than crying, it was, heartbreaking, and when I got to the hotel, she was lying on the bathroom floor, in blood stained pyjamas, just curled up there in a ball, it took me an hour to get her to go to a hospital, 3 weeks later she was living in LA and, she's never let me speak to her again, even when she was here, both times, it was just, awkward and, sure she worked with me but, outside of that, she couldn't speak to me, and I don't really blame her"

"Alex I'm, I'm so sorry" Meredith said wiping a tear from his cheek "You should've told me"

"I couldn't, I couldn't say it" Alex said quietly "I couldn't think about it, it still kills me Meredith, I'd have a child right now, they'd, they'd be almost 3"

"You loved her, didn't you" Meredith said softly.

"So much" Alex breathed out "I know you all think that, that Izzie was to me what Derek is to you but, she's not, I did love her, I did but it wasn't, it wasn't the same kind of love, it wasn't the love you have with Derek but, Addison, she's that kind of love, to me she is, to me she's…"

"You're McDreamy" Meredith finished.

"Right" Alex laughed "She'd hate it if she ever heard me call her that, I hate it but, you're right"

"Well then fight for her" Meredith said nudging him "Go out there, and fight for her"

"Mer it's been over 3 years since she left" he sighed "She's probably moved on by now anyway"

"Well you're not gonna know until you try, I'll cover for you, go and pack a bag, and go after her"

"Don't…"

"I won't tell anyone" Meredith said squeezing his hand "But Alex, if something like that happens again, you can tell me ok?"

"I know" Alex said with a small smile "Thanks Mer"

"Go" she said nudging his arm "Go and pack, I'll check out some flights and get you to the airport"

Alex kissed her forehead softly and headed up to his room.

~x~

Alex stepped into the lobby of Oceanside Wellness and glanced around a little at the few people that were around him, he stopped when he heard a familiar laugh and turned to an open area where he saw Addison holding a baby who looked about 9 months old, tickling him and making him laugh as a man stood next to them and watched with a loving smile, he took in a sharp breath and was about to turn to leave when someone approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, um, no" he stuttered "No I, I was just leaving"

"Are you sure? You look a little pale"

"I just, I, I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he stuttered, he turned to leave and knocked over a plant, the pot making a noise as it hit the floor "I, I'm sorry" he stuttered again, he looked up a little and caught Addison's shocked eye "I'm sorry" he said looking at her, Addison put the boy in the mans arms and approached him carefully.

"What are you doing here Alex?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I'm sorry" he whispered "I'll clean this up and then, then I'll go, ok? I'll go and you won't have to see me again, you can, you can be with your family" he said glancing slightly to the young boy.

"No Alex that's, he's not mine, he's practically my nephew just, just come with me, Dell can clean this up right?" she said glancing to Dell who had been the one to talk to Alex.

"Sure" Dell said curiously.

"Follow me" Addison said ushering Alex a little, she closed the door behind them as they stepped into the office "The guy, Pete, he's one of my closet friends, and Lucas is his son, I help him out a lot because his Mom was the one who…"

"Oh" Alex said quietly, knowing what she was talking about from the news reports "Right"

"So…" Addison started.

"I thought I knew what I wanted to say" Alex sighed "I sat on the plane and I, I thought about what I'd say when I got here and, I thought I knew but, now I'm here and, looking at you, none of it makes sense"

"Why did you come out here in the first place?" Addison asked.

"Because I can't go on like this anymore" Alex whispered.

"Like what?" Addison asked quietly, her voice shaking a little.

"Like I still have to forget how I feel about you, like I can't think about the fact that, next week, our baby would've been turning 3, that we, we could be happy right now if I didn't screw it up like I always do, I can't go on anymore without you, and I am so, so sorry for everything and I really hope, you can forgive me"

"I need you to turn around, walk out of this practice, go to the airport, and go back to Seattle" Addison said with a slight hitch to her voice "Because I really can't do this right now"

"Ok" Alex nodded with a whisper "I'll go but, I really hope one day you can, talk to me again, because I know we'll see each other again, and I don't want us not to be talking like all the other times, goodbye Addison"

"I do forgive you" she said before he could reach the door "I forgave you a long time ago, I just, I look at you and all I see is, is what we could have right now, and I can't, I can't think about that because every time I do, my heart breaks, my heart breaks over and over everytime I think about what we could have, and I can't go on like this anymore either"

Alex took her hand and pulled her close to his chest, she let out a sob and held him tightly.

"Sshh I know" he whispered against her hair "Sshh" he sat on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her as she cried into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for" he said quietly.

"I lost our baby, it's all my fault"

"Don't you even dare say that" he said stroking her cheek gently "It was not anyone's fault"

"I know it's been so long since it happened" she whispered "But, it still hurts"

"I know it does" Alex said softly "It still hurts me too"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, after"

"It's ok, I understand" he said running his fingers through her hair "You hadn't really let me back in all that much anyway, you didn't trust me, which you had the right to do because, I was an ass to you, and I get it, so I understand why you pushed me away after, so just, don't apologize to me ok? You don't have anything to apologize for, I'm the one who needs to say sorry Addison"

"I was trying to let you in" she said quietly "For the baby, I was trying to let you in, and I would have, because, because I really, I loved you" she whispered "And even if I was never going to be with you, I had this, this link to you, that would always be there, and in that moment, it was enough, and then, then I lost that link and I just, I had to be the one to walk away"

"I'm so sorry you felt that way" Alex said kissing against her hair.

"I know" Addison sighed "I know you're sorry"

"I've never stopped loving you" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"You got married Alex" she whispered.

"Yeah" he nodded "And I did love Izzie, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you, I will never stop loving you, Izzie wasn't my McDreamy Addison, because you are"

"Did, did you just call me McDreamy?" Addison laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna take that back" Alex said with a slight laugh "I was trying to explain to Meredith how, how you are to me what Derek is to her and, I wanted to say what you are to me and she said, you're my McDreamy" he smirked "I told her you'd hate that"

"I don't hate it it's just, weird" she laughed "So, Meredith knows?"

"I told her about when we slept together, I was a little drunk and feeling sorry for myself so, I told her, but I didn't tell her about the miscarriage until last night, my brother showed up and it was, hard, everyone found out about my pathetic excuse of a childhood and, she was having issues with Shepherd and his wanting a baby thing, she thinks she's like her Mom, I told her she isn't, she told me I wasn't like my Dad, and then I told her that, I could've been a Dad"

"You still could be" Addison said brushing her fingers against his stubble.

"And who's gonna wanna have a kid with me?" Alex asked with a slight smirk.

"Me" Addison whispered "Because I've never stopped loving you either, and you, as corny and weird as it is, are my McDreamy"

"There's nothing McDreamy about me" Alex laughed.

"Ok, well you're my, Alex, you're my Alex" Addison said with a small smile.

"And you're my Addison" Alex said lightly kissing her.

"Are you still married?" Addison frowned.

"Sent the divorce papers off before I left the hospital"

"Welcome to the club" she smirked.

"I think I'm gonna like it here if all the chicks look like you" he grinned.

"Shut up" she said hitting him in the chest "And don't call me a chick"

"Sorry" he said with a slight laugh "So…what are you doing Addie?"

"I can't leave my life here" Addison said quietly "My family are here, and you have a life in Seattle"

"Not really, not anymore" he sighed "And my family is here too"

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Addison asked coyly.

"Well I'm looking right at her" Alex smiled.

"If, if you can keep your career intact and be here with me, then we can discuss you moving here, otherwise, we'll just do long distance"

"No" Alex said simply "I'm moving here, no matter what"

"Alex" Addison sighed.

"I will get a job, and I'll move here"

"My life is crazy y'know? I'm trying to run this place, stop my best friend from having a complete breakdown because her daughter is pregnant and married at 15, make sure Sam is ok with it all too, keep Charlotte and Cooper from constantly fighting about their break-up in front of patients, make sure Pete is ok with Lucas, try and get Violet to come back from Costa Rica or wherever she is now and get her help so she can be a Mom…."

"And maybe you should stop worrying about all of those people and take care of yourself" Alex said softly "I know they're your family, but you have to live your own life"

"I haven't really had much of a life to live" Addison shrugged.

"Well you do now" Alex smiled "You can still take care of them, but you need to have a life of your own too"

"I know" Addison smiled gently.

"I guess you should probably go and speak to some people out there, especially this Pete guy, he looked really worried"

"Ok" Addison sighed, she slipped off his lap and moved over to the desk, she scribbled down her address and passed it to him "Go to my place, there's a key under the mat, I have a patient in half an hour, it's only a check-up so I shouldn't be too long, eat my food, watch TV, explore, whatever"

"Ok" Alex smiled taking the keys "I love you Addison" he said softly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled, Alex leaned in and kissed her, the kiss instantly deepened taking their breath away.

"Mmm, I missed that" Alex mumbled against her lips.

"Me too" Addison said pecking him gently, she took his hand and shyly led him to the elevator "I'll see you soon then" she smiled.

"See you soon" Alex smiled, he kissed her again and stepped into the elevator, Addison stepped back a little and waved before the doors closed, she turned around and found Pete staring back at her with a slight smirk.

"It's a long story" she sighed "I've got half an hour to tell it so, follow me" she said ushering him to her office.

~x~

"Alex?" Addison called out as she let herself into her house, she frowned when she got no reply and walked further into the living room, she looked outside and spotted a hand hanging over the edge of one of the loungers, she dropped her bag onto the sofa and walked out onto the deck, she laughed softly when she heard a quiet snore, she perched on the edge of the lounger and brought Alex's hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly before stroking his cheek, Alex jumped a little and groaned before opening his eyes.

"Hi" Addison laughed.

"Oh, hi" Alex yawned "Sorry I, I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"Don't worry about it" Addison smirked "It's pretty great out here huh?"

"Yeah" Alex said with a small smile "I can see why you wouldn't want to leave"

"I don't really come out here as much as I used to" Addison said moving to lie in between his legs, her body turned slightly into his chest as his hand came up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I still have coffee out here in the morning if I have time, and dinner sometimes, but when I first moved here everyone would come over for a bonfire and drinks and we'd talk and laugh and, everything was great, but then our lives got crazy, well, crazier"

"I'm sure things will settle down soon" Alex said kissing her forehead "And then maybe one day, we can have everyone over, and we can watch our kids run around on the beach"

"I'd love that" Addison whispered.

"It's going to happen Addison, all we need to do is start trying, when you're ready"

"I want to wait, until you're really settled, ok?"

"Ok" Alex smiled "We'll wait then"

"And we probably won't conceive after one time like before, it could take months, it might not even happen, I'm old"

"You're not old" Alex laughed "I don't care how long it's going to take, and if it doesn't happen, then we just look at other options"

"Everyone's going to think we're crazy, that we're rushing into it"

"Well they don't know how we feel" Alex said softly "But I'm sure as long as we're happy, our friends will be happy for us too"

"Me too, I hope" Addison said with a small smile.

"You want some food?"

"Yeah" Addison breathed out "I'm starving"

"You stay here, I'll go and cook something up" he said sitting up a little.

"You can cook?" Addison smirked.

"I'm not the best but yeah, I can cook" Alex smirked back.

"You are full of surprises Alex Karev"

"You ain't seen nothing yet babe" Alex grinned, he pecked her lips before standing and moving into the house, Addison sighed happily and lay back on the lounger.

_Part 2 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next part up in a week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part 2! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc. it really does make me happy :) Part 3 coming up next week! (If you haven't watch the S3 finale of Private Practice this might not make much sense)**

* * *

><p><em>the world as i see it<br>__[2/3]_

_~x~_

**3 months later.**

"Babe, what happened?" Alex asked as he rushed towards Addison outside of the ORs "I tried to get out a soon as I could…."

"He's gone" Addison sobbed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly "Dell, he, he's gone"

"Oh god Addie, I'm, I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"I should've made him get checked out, I should've forced him to…"

"Hey, hey don't say that, don't blame yourself" Alex said as he kissed against her hair "It wasn't your fault, it was that stupid drunk drivers fault, it wasn't your fault"

"Maya's ok" she sniffled "And the baby, it was, it was tough but, they're ok"

"Well that's good" Alex said softly "You did good Addie"

"When is it going to stop Alex?" she sobbed "All this just, needs to stop"

"I know baby, I know" he whispered "It's ok, it's all gonna be ok"

"And Betsey" she sniffled "She doesn't have anyone anymore…."

"She has us" he said softly "All of us, I know it's not the same, I know this is going to kill her but, we can be there for her"

"I'm so scared" Addison whispered, holding onto him tightly.

"Sshh I know" Alex whispered, kissing against her hair "It's ok, it'll be ok, I love you so much"

"Addie?" Naomi said tentatively as she approached them.

"Naomi" Addison sniffled, wiping her tears away "Is everything ok? Is it Maya?"

"No, no Maya's ok, she's still stable" Naomi said quietly "I just, needed to come and thank you"

"Naomi don't be stupid" Addison whispered, pulling her into a hug "You don't have to thank me"

"I do, for everything, for being there for her when I couldn't, for today, you're the best godmother in the world to her, and I can't thank you enough for that"

"You gave me the honor Nae" Addison said softly "How's Betsey?"

"Her Aunt's coming to get her, she's going to stay with Violet until then, she got her to sleep but, well she's not going to get over this, losing both of her parents, I can't even…"

"I know" Addison sighed.

"Have any of you eaten?" Alex asked "I know you probably don't feel like it but, you should eat, I could go and get us all some take out"

"That'd be great, thank you Alex" Naomi said with a small smile.

"No problem" he said quietly, he kissed her cheek and kissed Addison gently before heading off to get some food.

"Come on, let's go and see your granddaughter" Addison smiled softly, linking her arm with Naomi's and slowly walking towards Maya's room.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"That poor girl" Addison said quietly as she lay snuggled up to Alex in bed the morning after Betsey's Aunt had left her with Violet.

"I know" Alex said sadly.

"I wish there was something we could do" Addison mumbled against him.

"Well maybe we can" Alex said brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"What d'you mean?" Addison frowned.

"Maybe, maybe if Violet and Pete aren't going to take her, we could"

"You want to take her?" Addison said looking up at him.

"She doesn't deserve to go into care, she lost her parents, she doesn't need to go through being shipped from family to family until someone will take her on, because that's what will happen, I know it will, I've watched it happen, and I don't want her to go through that when we have room for her here, so if you feel comfortable with it, I think we should take her"

"Of course I'm comfortable with it, I don't want that for her either" Addison said softly "But what if I'm pregnant? I can take a test any day now, and I don't, I don't want to make her feel any less loved than a child we have together, does that make sense?"

"Of course it does" Alex nodded "Addison all she'll need to know is that we love her just as much, because we will, right?"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "Well maybe, maybe we should talk to social services, and send my blood work off, I want to be certain, the pregnancy tests make me nervous"

"Ok, well we can do that later" Alex smiled, kissing the top of her head "We'll make sure she's safe, no matter what"

"Good" Addison sighed "I love you"

"I love you too" Alex smiled softly.

~x~

"So?" Alex asked as Addison walked into her office with her blood test results.

"Negative" she sighed "Maybe we're just not meant to have a baby"

"Maybe we're just trying too hard" Alex said squeezing her arm gently "We're thinking about it too much, we just need to, relax"

"I guess" Addison said quietly.

"Do you still want to, take Betsey?" Alex asked "Because if you don't then, then that's ok"

"Maybe, maybe this is what we're supposed to do, maybe we're not meant to have a baby, maybe, maybe adopting Betsey is, what's right for us"

"I think it is" Alex said with a small smile.

"So let's just, let's not try for a baby, we won't do anything to stop it we just, won't try, and if it happens, it happens, and if not, well then it's just, one of those things" she sighed.

"If that's what you want" Alex said kissing her softly "We'll be good, for Betsey, we'll be good for her"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "I think so too"

"Well, everyone's in the conference room so, shall we go and tell them?"

"Yeah" Addison nodded, she took his hand and walked them to the conference room "Hey" she said with a small smile.

"Hey" everyone replied.

"We were just talking about Betsey" said Pete.

"That's kind of why we're here too" Alex replied with a slight smile.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Violet said letting a smile cross her face.

"If it's ok with everyone, me and Alex, we'd like to take Betsey" Addison smiled "If social services agree"

"I don't see why they wouldn't" Sam smiled "That's, that's really great guys, you'll be great for her"

"I hope so" Addison breathed out.

"We will be" Alex said kissing her cheek.

"I'll call the social worker" Violet said as she stood "See how quickly we can get this done"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Thanks"

~x~

"Hi Betsey" Violet smiled as she sat down in front of her in her office.

"I'm not going home with you, am I" Betsey said quietly.

"No honey, not with me" Violet said softly "But with Addison and Alex"

"Why?" Betsey replied, scrunching up her nose a little.

"Because, we want you to stay with all of us, and they have, the best house, with the beach as a back yard" Violet smiled "And they will take such good care of you, and your Daddy loved them both, they were his friends, you know that honey"

"Ok" Betsey said quietly "Do you think, do you think they'll let me have a new hamster? Cuz my Aunt wouldn't let me keep mine and, I loved my hamster"

"Well we'll have to ask them won't we" Violet smiled "We can ask them now"

"Ok" Betsey smiled, Violet stood up to open her office door and Addison and Alex walked in.

"Hi sweetie" Addison smiled.

"Hi" Betsey said quietly.

"I know this might be a little scary kid" Alex said as he sat down next to her "But things will get easier, I promise ok?"

"Can I have a hamster?" Betsey asked "My Aunt wouldn't let me keep mine, we had to sell it"

"Sure honey, you can have a hamster" Addison said with a soft laugh "But I don't know anything about them so you're gonna have to show me how to take care of them"

"Ok" Betsey smiled "I know how, my Daddy taught me!"

"We could go to the pet store now" Alex suggested.

"We can?"

"Sure" Alex smiled "Get your stuff together, go say goodbye to everyone and we'll go"

"Ok" Betsey said, she picked up her bag and skipped out of the room.

"I think, we're gonna be ok" Addison smiled.

"Me too babe, me too" Alex smiled, kissing her temple gently.

_Part 3 to follow…._


	3. Chapter 3

_the world as i see it  
><em>_[3/3]_

_~x~_

**3 months later.**

"Mmm, good morning" Alex mumbled as he shut of the ringing alarm and cuddled into Addison's warm body, before she could reply she shot out of the bed and into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet, Alex followed her and knelt beside her to hold her hair back.

"I think I'm pregnant" Addison croaked before throwing up again.

"Oh" he said with surprise "Are you sure?" Addison sighed and flushed the toilet before going over to the sink and washing out her mouth.

"No I'm not _sure_ but, I've felt nauseous pretty much all week, I was sick yesterday morning when you were at work, I feel tender, everywhere, and now I think about it, I haven't had a period in a while"

"Well, have you still got some tests?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded "Alex we weren't even trying"

"Sometimes these things happen babe" he said with a soft laugh "You'll be happy right? If you are. I know things are different now we have Betsey but, if you are…."

"Of course I'll be happy" she said softly "I just hope she'll be ok, I hope she knows we won't, treat them any differently, right?"

"Of course we won't" Alex said, kissing the top of her head "I'm gonna go wake her up and get breakfast ready, you take a test"

"Ok" Addison sighed, hugging him tightly "I love you"

"I love you too baby" he whispered, he kissed her neck before going to Betsey's room and waking her up.

~x~

"Good morning Addie" Betsey smiled as Addison walked down the stairs "Alex spilled the cereal all over the floor and said a bad word"

"Alex" Addison exasperated.

"I apologized" he grumbled "Sorry Betsey, again"

"It's ok" she giggled "I'm going to get dressed for school and feed Bubbles"

"Ok honey" Addison smiled, kissing the top of her head as she passed her, she let out a small sigh and walked into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from the refrigerator and taking a small sip"

"So?" Alex said quietly "Did you do one?"

"I did 3" she said with a soft laugh.

"And?"

"All positive" she said with a small smile, biting her bottom lip, she turned to look at him and he stepped forward to crash their lips together "Alex" she mumbled against them "We should still do a blood test…"

"Don't be glass half empty about this babe" he laughed quietly "I'd say those positives are pretty accurate"

"I'm scared" she whispered "I don't want anything to happen this time"

"It won't" he said firmly "This is it, we're having a baby, together, we're going to have a family, me, you, Betsey and this baby" he smiled, bringing his hand to her stomach "I never thought, I never thought I would ever have a family, I still don't think I deserve one but, the fact that I have one has made me the happiest guy alive"

"Honey you deserve a family" Addison said softly, stroking his cheek gently "We all do"

"You bet your ass we do" he whispered, kissing her again, she laughed a little into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in tighter.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Hey sweetie, can we come in for a second?" Addison asked as she stood in the doorway of Betsey's room with Alex.

"Sure" she shrugged, Addison and Alex moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Betsey, me and Alex, we're going to have a baby" Addison said simply "I'm pregnant"

"Oh" Betsey said quietly.

"Honey, this doesn't change how much we care about you, you know that don't you?" Addison asked softly "And, you can be the baby's big sister, that'll be cool right?"

"But I'm not really their sister, I'm not your daughter" Betsey sighed "You're not my Mom and Dad"

"No, we know that" Addison sighed "But sweetie, you are a daughter to us, we love you like a daughter, and you would be, a great big sister to this baby, you're great with Lucas, he loves you"

"Nobody loves me!" Betsey said loudly before running out of her room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

"Well, that went well" Addison sighed heavily.

"Let's just give her a little time and then I'll talk to her" Alex said, softly kissing her temple.

"No, no you have work and, I think it should be me, she's never had a real Mom Alex, ever, I think that's all she needs, to know I'll be there, you go, we'll be fine"

"Ok" Alex said reluctantly "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" she smiled, she kissed him and he rubbed her stomach gently before leaving, Addison let out a sigh and ran a hand over her tired face.

~x~

"Betsey honey, it's time for dinner" Addison said softly as she stood outside the bathroom door "I ordered your favourite pizza and we have ice cream in the freezer for after, come on sweetie you need to eat, it's just me and you home so we can talk, just let me in so we can talk, please Betsey"

After a quiet moment the lock on the door clicked and Addison pushed open the door, Betsey was sitting on the floor by the bathtub, looking down at her lap, Addison approached her and sat down next to her.

"You've been through a lot Betsey, too much for anyone let alone someone so young, but you are a beautiful smart girl who has her whole life ahead of her. I know you think nobody cares, that everybody in your life that you love and trust leaves you but that is not true, your Mom and Dad loved you so much, when I first met you your Dad had spent the whole day getting his office set up so you could be proud of him, he loved you with all of his heart and so do I, and so does Alex, and so will this baby, I don't ever expect you to think of us as parents, but honey you are our daughter, we will raise you as our daughter, and this baby will know you as his or her big sister, you have to let us love you Betsey"

"I miss my Daddy" Betsey whispered tearfully.

"I know you do sweetheart" Addison said as she wrapped her arms around her "We all miss him too"

"I'm sorry for locking the bathroom door" Betsey mumbled "And for walking out"

"Sshh you don't have to apologise sweetheart, it's ok, it's a lot to take in, I know that, I'm scared too y'know"

"You are? But you're a baby doctor"

"Well that's different from being a Mom" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"You're a good Mom" Betsey said quietly "My Mom wasn't as good as you, she was always high from drugs, they thought I was stupid and didn't know what it meant but I did"

"Oh honey" Addison said softly "Your Mom, she loved you so much, sometimes people just lose control, she wanted to be good for you, she really did, don't ever think she didn't love you"

"I know" Betsey sniffled "But I want a real Mom, like you"

"It's ok to have two Mom's sweetheart, I can be your Mom if you want me to be, it's your decision"

"I want you to be my Mom, if that's ok"

"That's ok" Addison whispered, kissing her hair softly "I have an idea, why don't we get a pretty notebook and if there's something you want to say, about how you're feeling, but don't want to say it out loud, you write it down and then give it to me, so if you have a problem you don't have to lock yourself in the bathroom again"

"That's a good idea" Betsey smiled.

"Ok, we'll do that then" Addison smiled, she stood up and held out her hand for Betsey to hold as she stood, they shared a hug before going down to the living room and choosing a movie while they waited for the pizza.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"Doesn't it feel weird?" Betsey asked as she cuddled up to Addison on the sofa, her hand on her baby bump "Having a baby wriggling around in there"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "But it's nice, it lets me know she's ok"

"And she's going to be my little sister" Betsey smiled, as if confirming it to herself.

"She is" Addison smiled, running her fingers through Betsey's soft hair "You'll be a great big sister"

"You're the best Mom" Betsey whispered, snuggling against her.

"Thank you honey" Addison whispered back "You know how much me and Alex love you don't you?"

"Yeah" Betsey smiled up at her "Even when Alex is grumpy"

"Hey, I'm not grumpy all the time" Alex said as he walked in from the deck after his daily run.

"But you are a lot of the time" Betsey laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Alex smirked, moving quickly over to her and tickling her stomach, making her laugh and squirm.

"Alex" she giggled "Alex stop, Alex that tickles!"

"It's supposed to tickle cheeky" he laughed, when he stopped he sat down and she continued to laugh as she got her breath back "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"Nothing" Betsey shrugged "I'm hungry"

"I guess I should do something about that then huh?" Alex smiled "Spaghetti and meatballs sound good?"

"Uh-huh" Betsey smiled.

"Addie?"

"Sure" she smiled, reaching across Betsey to kiss him "What would we do without you?"

"Starve" Alex smirked, heading over into the kitchen, smiling as he heard his two favourite people laughing together.

~x~

"Does it upset you?" Addison asked quietly as she lay in bed with Alex, his head lying on her chest so he could look down at her bump as he massaged it gently "When Betsey calls me Mom but, she doesn't call you Dad"

"No" he said softly "Dell was her Dad, he was a good Dad, she really needed a Mom"

"She does love you, you know that right?"

"I know" Alex said quietly "Do you think I'll be a good Dad?"

"You are a good Dad" Addison said with a soft laugh "And this baby is going to be such a Daddy's girl, I just know it"

"She's going to love us both equally"

"Suck up" Addison laughed, Alex kissed her bump before moving up to kiss her lips.

"I love you" he smiled "I don't think, I don't think I've ever been this happy"

"Me either" she said softly, running her fingers gently through his short hair "We need to start thinking about names for her, something classic"

"We'll find something perfect for her" Alex said as he kissed her bump "We could get some baby name books, maybe ask Betsey for help, we need to start sorting out the nursery too"

"We will" Addison smiled "Unfortunately I've got 4 months left of getting even fatter"

"You're beautiful" Alex smiled "You'll always be beautiful"

"You're sucking up again"

"No, I'm being truthful" he smiled, reaching up and kissing her again "I love you beautiful"

"I love you too" Addison whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

~x~

**4 months later.**

"Betsey" Addison called out shakily from her bedroom "Betsey can you come in here please?"

"What's up Mom?" Betsey yawned "Why is the floor wet?"

"Well um, my water broke" Addison breathed as she successfully pulled up a clean pair of sweats "Alex is going to be here any second and I need you to get your things together, it could be a while so get, get all of your things…."

"Mom I packed a bag 3 weeks ago" Betsey shrugged "Alex told me I should"

"Oh" Addison said with surprise "Ok honey well, get that bag and, and lets go downstairs and wait…oh god" she cried out as a contraction hit her "I'm fine, I'm fine"

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Betsey said quietly, holding out her hand.

"No sweetheart, no I'm ok" Addison breathed out "Thank you though"

"I'm here, I'm here, are you ok?" Alex called out as he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Alex, calm down" Addison said gently "Let's just get going, did you call Naomi?"

"She's setting up the birthing suite with your favourite nurse right now, it's going to be just how you want it, I can't believe this is finally happening"

"Argh so can we go now?" Addison exclaimed loudly.

"Yes" he laughed "Come on kiddo, get your stuff and meet us at the car"

"Ok" Betsey smiled, she ran to her room to get her bag and minutes later they were all racing to the practice.

~x~

A few hours later and Betsey was fast asleep on the sofa in Violet's office, Alex quietly walked in and perched on the sofa, stroking her cheek gently to wake her up.

"Umm, what?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Hey sleepyhead, wanna come and meet your baby sister?" Alex smiled.

"She's here?" Betsey said tiredly "I have a baby sister?"

"You do, she's beautiful, so shall we go and see her?"

"Yeah" Betsey nodded, she rubbed her eyes before standing up and taking Alex's hand, he led her through to the birthing suite where Addison was staring lovingly down at the bundle in her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart" she smiled as she looked over at Betsey "Come over here" Betsey walked closer to the bed and Alex lifted her so she could cuddle up against Addison's side "Betsey, meet Emily, Emily meet your big sister Betsey"

"Hi Emily" Betsey said quietly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Addison asked, Betsey nodded a little, Addison carefully moved Emily into Betsey's arms and wrapped her arms around Betsey to hold her up a little.

"I don't think I've held a baby before" Betsey mumbled "Not a baby this small, am I holding her ok?"

"Sure you are" Alex smiled "Can I take a picture of you guys? So we can show Emily the first time she got a hug from her big sister?"

"Ok" Betsey smiled, Alex took out his camera and took a few pictures.

"Beautiful" he smiled.

"I think I should call you Dad" Betsey said as she stared down at Emily "Cuz, cuz Emily needs to know we're a real family and, and even though I'm not a Karev like she is, and I have 2 Moms and 2 Dads, she needs to know I really am her big sister right? And we have the same parents"

"If you want to call me Dad then, you can" Alex said quietly as he stroked some hair back off her face "But I don't mind ok? It's your decision, and maybe, maybe you could be a Karev, a Parker-Karev"

"I, I could?" Betsey stuttered as she looked up at him "I could do that?"

"Sure you could" Addison smiled "If you want, but honey it doesn't matter what your name is or what you call us, we're one big family, we love you no matter what, and you have another set of very proud parents out there somewhere"

"I love you Mommy" Betsey whispered, burying her face against Addison's body.

"I love you too honey" Addison whispered back, she looked up at Alex and he reached over to kiss her gently before kissing the top of Betsey's head and then Emily's forehead, loving every second of his beautiful family.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this last installment, please let me know in a review!**


End file.
